


The Great Sort

by CorsoTheWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsoTheWolf/pseuds/CorsoTheWolf
Summary: On Harry's first night at Hogwarts the Sorting Hat throws out a thousand years of tradition.
Kudos: 5





	The Great Sort

Professor McGonagall stood at the top of the stairs, “The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will earn points for studying hard and being good. Any rule-breaking will lose points. Now everybody, follow me.”  
She lead them through to the Great Hall and past all the older students to the front where an old hat sat on a lone stool. The forty first-years chatted and remarked amongst themselves as they milled together in front of the dais.  
Suddenly the hat came to life and began to sing.  
“For a thousand years I’ve sorted students,  
And it always goes the same way,  
I listen to you deepest values,  
And care what you have to say,  
But this year will be different,  
I’ve decided on the spot,  
I’m insistent and stubborn,  
So you can all take your lot.”  
The entire hall was stunned at this song, and the already scared first years grew even more worried.  
Professor McGonagall collected herself, “When I call your name come up and sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head and the hat will sort you. Abbott, Hannah.”  
The girl had barely moved before the hat shouted out “Gryffindor!”  
Again, the entire hall was shocked, and McGonagall recovered first. “Hannah you can go sit at the Gryffindor table. Bones, Susan.”  
“Gryffindor!”  
Susan was a little more ready to go to the red table with her friend.  
“Boot, Terry.”  
“Gryffindor!”  
Brocklehurst, Mandy; Brown, Lavender; Bulstrode, Milicent; Corner, Michael; Cornfoot, Stephen; Crabbe, Vincent and Davis, Tracey all joined them at the Gryffindor table. Ten new lions but so far no other table had received a student.  
“Entwhistle, Kevin”  
“Ravenclaw!”  
More shocked gasps and suddenly everyone was trying to figure out what the hat was doing. Alone among them Kevin was skipping over to the only house he’d ever wanted and silently thanked the hat for small blessings.  
Finch-Fletchly, Justin; Finnigan, Seamus and Goldstein, Anthony joined him at the blue table and decided they would all be friends. They weren’t so friendly when Goyle, Gregory arrived, but then perhaps he should have been nicer on the train.  
Granger, Hermione and Greengrass, Daphne couldn’t have sat further apart. Then Hopkins, Wayne; Jones, Megan and Li, Su filled the gaps.  
“Longbottom, Neville”  
“Hufflepuff!”  
Everyone had a reaction, and none were the same. Most of the remaining first years were freaking out, while the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables were trying to figure out how many M and P last names would come up before Potter.  
MacDougal, Morag and Macmillan Ernest both went to Hufflepuff before-  
“Malfoy, Draco”  
“Hufflepuff!”  
“Where is he going?”, “Is he leaving?”, “I think he’s fainting.”, “Watch out, Malfoy’s out cold.”, “I’ve never seen a sorting so dramatic, this is amazing.”  
McGonagall frowned slightly then moved on. “Malone, Roger.”  
“Hufflepuff!”  
“Moon, Lily”  
“Hufflepuff!”  
Nott, Theodore and Parkinson, Pansy were the first to check up on the blond boy on the ground and they helped him to the yellow table.  
The Patil’s, Padma and Parvati, completed the set of badgers and the whole table cheered.  
McGonagall looked at the last ten first years, “I suppose we know where you’ll be going.”  
Dumbledore made his first remark of the night, “I suppose the formalities must be played out.”  
She nodded stiffly and continued, “Perks, Sally-Anne”  
“Slytherin!”  
“Potter, Harry”  
“Slytherin!” The green table was already cheering, happy to take a win even in strange circumstances, while the red table were shouting that the sorting was rigged.  
Once the hall recovered, Rivers, Oliver; Roper, Sophie and Runcorn, Alice had been sorted to Slytherin.  
Then Smith, Zacharias; Thomas, Dean and Turpin, Lisa followed them.  
Weasley, Ronald was split between excited to be with his friend and dreading the green robes.  
Last came Zabini, Blaise who hadn’t stopped smirking the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extent of the AU I had planned. Feel free to write about any of the characters dealing with their new house. Let me know so I can read it too :)


End file.
